marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-981)
, Manhatten, who Dr. Curt Connors as lead scientist. Peter was then bitten by an escaped genetically modified spider exposed to the Oz sharp, a prototype recreation of the super soldier serum that created Captain America. The spider then died. Peter didn't know it, but the spider bite mutated his DNA and his body began reacting to new changes. Peter experienced nausea, exhaustion and spastic reactions from the mutation process. The spider's venom inter-mixed with Oz, imbued Peter with the sensory perception of immediate danger which he later dubbed "Spider-Sense", Increased speed, increased agility, increased stamina, a healing factor, and the ability to stick/crawl on surfaces. He had more energy then normal and has his senses enhanced greatly. Peter became the next generation super- soldier with additional attributes of a spider. Uncle Ben and Aunt May met with Peter at a ER for tests to see if he is fine. Several tests were run on him only to find out that he's healthy other then being weakened at the moment. Unknown to the Parker family, Osborn had already dispatched an agent named Blackie Drago to trail Peter and monitor his mutation progress. Two days later, during School, Flash attempted to punch Peter in the face to humiliate him but Peter anticipated him. Peter then blocked his punch, grabbed him by the neck and pins him down to the ground. Peter already began showing signs of developing his spider sense as his reflexes were acting automatically so he ended up mistakenly taking out a group of Flash's enraged buddies single-handed. In fear, Peter runs outside of the school, trying to get away from himself. Away from what is happening to him, not realizing how fast he is going. He then runs right in front of a speeding delivery truck. Peter's spider powers saved him as he unconsciously jumped over the speeding truck. As he runs away from the scene, out of sight of people, he begins too tests his arms and legs, feeling the strange energy pulsing through his muscles. He begins hyperventilating in fear and due to his spider-powers developing he passes out. Blackie Drago sees this all and reports it back to Osborn with evidence. Back at home, after researching about spiders and Peter's own blood under a microscope, Peter developed a fair understanding what was happening to him. It was genetic mutation. Irresponsible Back at school the next day, Peter is assigned to work with Liz Allen for lab project in Biology class. Peter wants to do the lab project on spiders. To know more about them. Because he wants to know more about himself. But he can't exactly tell Liz that. Later that night as Peter writes the term paper by himself, Peter was curious about his powers and abilities. He climbs onto the roof and leaps to the house next door. The heights don't scare him in his surprise. He leaps from roof to roof, running along the peaks until finally leaping to a streetlight and doing a full flip around it and lands. On the very next day after school, Peter tested out his new spider abilities in a junk yard to see what he can do with his new powers. He than goes to an abandoned shed and uses his new-found powers to swing from chains hanging from the ceiling and is amazed at the results of the spider bite. A couple weeks later, after showing some caliber against Thompson, Peter's physical ed coach had him join the football team as their new star player. Peter quickly rose to acclaim as he effortlessly out-scored the visiting team. After the game, Peter and Gwen met Harry at Oscorp for a quick tour and ignoring a call from Ben. Peter never realizes it but it was Norman's trap to lure Peter into the company for a DNA sample which he manged to get a hold of. Osborn had his scientists analyze Peter's blood sample and everything suggested that he's going to die. Fearing that Peter might become a legal liability, Norman would send his agent Blackie Drago to kill him in the future. He returned home, only to find his family waiting for him. Uncle Ben and Aunt May confronted Peter over his dismal drop in grades, not arriving back at curfew and not answering Ben's calls. Ben and May presumed that his new-found jock life has affected his sense of responsibility over his academics and suggested ending his budding sports career. Ben wanted to understand the source of Peter's recent rash of behavior, but Peter couldn't explain himself. Ben then talked about Peter's dad, "Your father believed if that there are things, good things in this world that you can offer, things you can do to help people, change people for the good of their hearts, he thinks you could do those things. Your becoming a man Peter just...be careful who you change into. Because what you will become, will follow you forever. With your great powers, it requires great responsibilities"''Peter could only react in sadness and anger. Peter ran off to be alone. Later while Peter is leaving a local convenient store, There was a robbery in progress. Peter came across a gang of thieves running from the cops. Being too self-centered on his own problems to care about a robber, he allowed one of the thieves to escape. When the same thief later encountered Uncle Ben in an ally way who was out looking for Peter, He asked for money from Ben, Ben joked that he looked like he may had more money than he had. Angered, the burglar quickly pulled out his gun then shot and killed Ben. Peter later arrived at the same ally way, shocked to have learned his Uncle Ben have been gunned down by a robber. Peter learned from the police reports of the same robber hiding himself inside an abandoned ACME warehouse. Peter runs off to confront his Uncle's killer and finds him in the warehouse. After disarming him and getting a good look at his face, Peter realized it's the same burglar from the robbery that night who had murdered Uncle Ben in his absence. Peter accidentally killed the burglar and escaped the scene, Overcome with guilt Peter remembered His Uncle Ben's words of wisdom, "With great power comes great responsibility", which inspired Peter to serve and protect others. he develops a web-like fluid and the "web-shooters" to fire it, and overtime, He then created a full suit for himself, which would become his Spider-Man costume. Learning to crawl Peter took a freelance job at the Daily Bugle (International News Station) working as a photographer and a webmaster while Peter and Gwen struggled to admit their true feelings for eachother. Since gaining his new powers and a new aim in life, Spidey took down street level crooks during his first years and learned of the Kingpin of crime, and tried continuously to bring him down. He battled his first supervillain, The Shocker and the Enforcers in the process. The Webslinger also fought '''Blackie Drago' who was The Vulture at the time, off of Harry's dad, Norman. Drago tried but failed to capture and kill Peter for observation as Peter bested and out smarted Drago in the fight. Curious yet confused on how he's still alive, Osborn decided to let Peter live for extended observation; Peter, on the other hand, was struggling to help Aunt May pay off the accumulating bills and due to his new-found sense of responsibility, he quit the football team to extend his time as a crime-fighter. His actions caught the attention of the public and Police Captain George Stacy, who was also Gwen's father. Norman is keeping both eyes on Peter while at the same time is using using Peter's blood as a cure for his cancer. Gwen is offered an internship at Oscorp where college freshman Eddie was interning to continue his father's Project: V.e.n.o.m. with his mentor, Dr.Curtis Connors. While Peter was heading to school, he came across some regular level thiefs that were robbing the bank, There names were Flint Marco and Alex O Hirn. Spider-Man disabled the two and tied them up for police to arrest them but it cost him to be late for biochemistry class. Spidey's actions then caught the attention of Kingpin again (who is is still able to run his criminal organization behind bars through his lawyer Gustav Fiers AKA The Gentleman) and wanted him executed for foiling his operations. The Claws of The Lizard Peter then meets Dr.Connors again back at OsCorp, by helping him complete his regeneration serum to regrow his missing arm using Reptilian based genetics. on the next day, Peter, Gwen, Harry, Brock and other oscorp interns celebrates Connors's regrown arm at the tower. Hours later Peter heads back to the tower to return Connor's laptop but the lab was empty. Peter then witnessed Connors being mugged by a dangerous criminal. Peter then suits up in his spider suit and saved Connors's life and stopped the criminal. Peter then switched out of his spider-suit and meets up with Connors and other police officers to return his laptop and to make sure he's alright, But Connors's acted strange then normal. After thinking Peter was somewhat involved with the crime, Peter to become a prime suspect in this situation and was to meet at the NYPD office to be interrogated, canceling Gwen's date to the National History Museum on that day. Peter arrived at the NYPD building to be interrogated. Peter dodged most of their questions about his relations with Spider-Man but before they could try get anymore out of him, the building was being attacked. The Officers went to go investigate while Peter switched into his spider suit to stop the threat. Doing so, he encountered a nine foot reptilian creature known as the Lizard. He manages to intercept him but was unable to fight him. The next day, Peter accepted an invitation for a trip to New York's Natural History Museum with Gwen and her family. later on, he soon leaves in response to J. Jonah Jameson's (an editor and chief of The Daily Bugle news) text message about a Giant Lizard spotted in the midtown area. While there, Peter suits up in his spider suit and spots the lizard once again but this time, being attacked by S.W.A.T. teams and police officers. Spidey manages to intercept with Lizard but was still unable to fight him. As the lizard was too fast for his reflexes. Several canisters dropped to the ground and exploded. Spidey was able to peer through the smoke as he watches the lizard crashing into cars and swiping his claws against the S.W.A.T. team. The Lizard escaped just before spidey can get a hold of him. The next day, Peter sold pictures of the Lizard and spidey's standoff to the daily bugle, which Jameson thought spidey and the lizard where in on the attacks. Peter goes to meet with Dr. Connors at OsCorp, and very quickly realizes that Connors had mutated himself into the Lizard. Peter later decides to track the Lizard into the sewers, He is attacked by the Lizard and nearly drowned in the sewer water but was rescued by his bro Eddie. Eddie wanted to help Spider-Man to cure Connors from the Lizard.They find a lab only to find video files. They discovered that the Lizard devised a revenge plan to kill an Oscorp Director Dr. Donald Menken. Eddie and Spidey head to the OsCorp tower and stopped the lizard from killing the OsCorp Employees and the Doctor. The lizard then climbed to the OsCorp to escape from Spider-Man while Eddie creates an Antidote to cure Connors from the Lizard. Spider-Man followed then faced The lizard. Spidey had a long vicious fight against the Lizard until Peter and managed retrieve the antidote that Eddie made, Curing Connors. Grateful, Connors told Spidey that he'll help him with any problem he could help with. Dr. Connors and Eddie then told the police that the Lizard was simply a mutated lizard that was accidentally exposed to the serum and infected Connors with a small lizard for proof. Adrenaline Rush A few weeks later, 3 nano tech thieves armed with Skrull alien technology left over from Skrull invasion last year were trying to rob priceless Adamantine metal from the Roxxon Building. Peter then arrives on the scene cracking jokes while beating the 2 thugs. Their leader (Luke Carlyle) then chucked out a woman trying to get Spider-man to save her, in which he did which gave the thieves some time to escape. Back at school, Kenny and Randy Robertson (one of Peter's close friends) commented about his concern of Spider-Man. He compared him to other superheroes and theorized he is the prelude for more terrible things to come like "the Lizard" for example and theorized he is also a mutated monstrosity under the costume. Flash, Peter, Gwen and Harry went against the idea. Out of nowhere, a new redhead student started arguing Kenny's point of view. She rationalized that everyone has the wrong idea of Spider-Man and is trying to help make this world a better place. Confused of her identity, the girl introduced herself as Mary Jane Watson, It's her first day.After school, Peter then took his photographs of The Roxxon incident to the Daily Bugle while on the phone with Gwen. Their he met Mary Jane again, He finds out from Robbie Robertson that she is the new investigative reporter for the Bugle. Peter gotten to know her a little. Peter then sold his photos to J.Jonah Jameson to help get MJ on the Daily Bugle evening news. The next day, Peter went back to the Bugle to congratulate her from making it into the news. At that moment, the three nano tech thieves took the Bugle hostage and they wanted Spider-man there and even broadcasted themselves live everywhere in New York to get Spider-Man's attention. Peter was also taken hostage. After an hour later, he got the chance to switch into the Spider suit. He then went into The Daily Bugle and realized it was a set up and they had left. The timer for the bombs had started and Spider-man defused them quickly and saved the hostages. Jameson even thanked him but the feud between him and Jameson won't change, as he still holds a grudge against Spider-Man. Peter then went after Caryle back at Roxxon only to find out their whole bombing plan was their distraction for Spider-Man and the authorities for they can get a chance of stealing Adamantine metal. Spidey them jumps in and manages to defeat the theives after a short chase throughout the city. Peter then left the scene before S.H.I.E.L.D. could arrive and switched back to his casual peter clothes and left The Daily Bugle building. He received a big hug from MJ as she was happy to see him still alive. Gwen had just arrived and saw the hug. The Thrill of the Hunt The next day back at school, Peter dozes off in class due to him not getting enough sleep after the Enclave Incident last night. Harry became distant from Peter as he's not acting like himself. After the bell rings, Peter tries to catch up with Harry but his history teacher Mr. Wallace calls him over to his desk. He reveals to him that his grades are slipping in his class recently which surprises him because he used to make all A's in his class but Peter secretly being Spider-Man every night and fighting crime usually leaves him exhausted in school, causing his grades to slip. During lunch, Gwen sat down with Peter, Mj and Harry. Peter on the other hand still tried to talk to her by her surprise. She shyly ask him if he could study with her at the public library by tomorrow in which Peter happily accepts. On the next day as Peter is getting ready to meet Gwen at the library, He then got a text from his boss j jonah jameson to meet the high school reporter Mary Jane Watson to get a story on Kraven the Hunter ''' who was just brought into New York last year. Kraven is a European hunter who hunts the worlds dangerous animals for his reality survival series. Right after seeing the text, Peter had to blow off the study date with Gwen. After arriving at Kraven's townhouse, Mary Jane quizzes Kraven about his morals, goals and skills, while Peter snoops around takes pictures in his loft, he came across photos of Peter himself as Spider-Man fighting crime posted on his wall including a photo of Spidey's last fight with the lizard. Was Kraven watching him and studying him throughout his crime fighting days without his notice? Is he hunting Spider-Man next? his spider sense tingled as he was caught by Kraven's lover Calypso Ezili. Peter makes up an excuse by saying he couldn't find the bathroom. Peter walks out as Calypso guides him towards it. As she walks off, Peter quickly met back with MJ. In his school life, Peter apologizes and makes ammends with Gwen, Peter was then taking pictures at the Oscorp press conference as his spider-sense alerted him of a mugging in progress nearby. Peter suited up in his Spider-Man suit and came across the two until both of them pointed their pistols at him and try to lure Spidey in a ally way. Confused, Spidey followed which lead to a trap, it was a set up. His Spider-Sense began going off as a group of armed men surrounded him while a mysterious man slowly approaches him. It was Kraven himself. After exchanging a short brief chat, Kraven attempts to attack Spider-Man. Kraven himself proved to be a formidable opponent where Spider-Man provides a reasonable challenge for Kraven as he was cracking a couple jokes while doing so. Kraven was then subdued not too long after but quickly gained respect for him in their first fight. And just before the police arrived on the scene, they both quickly escapes the area as Spidey watches one of his goons get arrested. On the next day, Spider-Man met Kraven back at his townhouse rooftop as he interrupted his meditation. After a brief verbal exchange, Spidey tries to order him to come with him peacefully and quietly but Kraven denies as he escapes in a puff of smoke stating they'll fight later. Later on, While Kraven was holding own against Flint Marko and Kingpin's goons Spider-Man rescued Kraven from them but why they where attacking him was out of spidey's knowledge. A day later, Spider-Man responded to a fire that broke out at Kraven's own town loft home. Once he quickly got there, Kraven ambushed him with knock-out gas and brings him to the streets of Manhattan. After Spidey woken up from the gas, Kraven forces him into a duel. For the first half of the fight, Spider-Man subdues and binds him. Calypso then suddenly appears and quickly aided him with potions which enhances Kraven's strength, agility, and speed. Kraven uses his strength to break out of his webbing and easily out speeds and overpowers Spider-Man. Moments later, as Spider-Man then focuses on his spider sense, Spidey then engages him in a close-range combat. Spidey was then able to automatically dodge most of Kraven's attacks and manages to get the upper hand as he brutally defeats him but refusing to take his life. Him and his lover calypso was then arrested by the police moments later. Peter sustained damage from the fight and headed to see Dr. Connors to be patched. The next day, Peter then headed to work at the Bugle, and found that for once JJ had not accused Spider-Man of being a criminal. Peter was planning to celebrate until he thought about Gwen. He then planned to reveal his secret identity as Spider-Man to her. As Peter is up in his basement, trying to debate rather or not if he should tell Gwen that he's Spider-Man, a moment later he receives a text message from Gwen, asking if he has time to meet her at the local coffee shop. Peter met up with Gwen minutes later and as he was about to confess his secret identity to her, Gwen cuts him off and admits her true feelings for Peter. After agreeing to "step up" their relationship a notch, Gwen kisses Peter for the first time. Survival of the Fittest Shortly afterwards, Peter had to contend with Flint Marko and Alex O'Hirn, two crooks that he constantly arrested except now they became supervillains. Spider-Man encountered Flint (who now goes by the name sandman) after robbing military hardware for the mob with the help of O'Hirn, disguised as a soldier. Marko is overconfident and takes on Spidey with his powers. He proves to be an opponent to be reckoned with. Spider-Man battled the Sandman but was forced to flee when his mask ripped open. Back at the Parker residence, Peter's years of learning how to knit finally paid off as he's repairing his spider mask in the living room after his encounter with sandman. But just as he hears the front door unlocking from outside the house, it was Aunt May! Peter quickly runs back into his bedroom and changes into his robe that was laying on his chair just before Aunt May opens the door to his bedroom seeing if he was home. After Flint successfully brings in the weapons for the Kingpin, He goes on a crime spree across town, robbing ATM machines and banks with relative ease. Meanwhile with Peter's social life, Gwen made plans with Peter to go on a movie date tomorrow night, Peter happily accepts. As he returns home to get ready, Peter over hears a news report on Sandman going rogue, seeing that he can't ditch his responsibilities as Spider-Man, he texts Gwen telling her that he's going to be a little late and quickly suits up as Spider-Man. When Flint hijacks an armored car, Spider-Man got his photo camera ready takes him on again. During the fight, Marko seemed to get the upperhand. However, his overconfidence eventually gets the best of him, and Spidey manages to defeat him. Thanks to some new improvements he made to the webshooters. He shot out webs that transfers a jolts of electricity onto Sandman, thus turning him into glass. Sandman is instantaneously solidified. After the battle, Peter became exhausted and the only on his mind at the moment was sleep, after returning from the Bugle that night, he finally goes home and got some rest. Later next morning, Peter woke up to missed calls and angry texts from Gwen, he'd forgot all about the date they had last night. Peter later meets up with Gwen at a local coffee shop to apologize and made up for it. A few days later O'Hirn was approached by Mr. Fiers, subsequently being broken out of prison and given a rhino-like mech suit that Flint stole during his sandman days and wreak havoc in the city trying to catch Spider-Man's attention. Ditching his history test, Spidey intervenes and fight ensues. After knocking Spider-Man clear across the street into an office building, the Rhino was confronted by the the police, but he takes them all out. Spider-Man lures him away before anyone gets hurt. Rhino chases after the webslinger to a construction site, destroying his robotic suit in the process. Spider-Man ripped his armor open but Alex leapt out of the machine and tried to flee but was quickly incarcerated by Spider-Man. Having not only been caught by Spider-Man, but also humiliated by having his pants pulled down and left to be put under arrest in a lamp post. Alex swore vengeance the next time they meet. This cost Spider-Man to be late for his history test. Later back at Oscorp, and unknown to Peter, Norman had his eyes on Peter as Spider-Man, seeing that his hitmen (The Vulture, Sandman and Rhino) wasn't able to capture Spider-Man for his Oz expirement, Norman had no other choice but to take the unfinished version of the Oz serum as he was on the brink of death. Norman calls off the deal with the Kingpin and tell him that Spider-Man will suspect who is behind the creation of Sandman and Rhino and hence Osborn must stop creating more supervillains to throw Spider-Man off the track. Norman went back to his studies and have his scientist's inter mixed Norman's DNA with Oz Serum hoping it would cure his cancer and become a heightened version of himself after knowing the same spider venom kept Peter alive and made his body healthy and as strong as a super soldier as he was able to beat his experiments but the process was a failure, causing an explosion at the Oscorp Tower. Norman was believed to have died in that explosion, although his body was never found. Big Heroes/Fantastic Four Crossover Days after, Jameson assigned Ben Urich (Daily Bugle's news journalist) to mentor Peter Parker, taking Parker along on certain stories; the first such instance was when Jameson sent them to interview celebrity superheroes '''The Fantastic Four down at Central City, San Francisco. The team following members were Reed Richards, the team leader who the ability to convert the mass of his entire body into a highly malleable state at will, his wife Sue Storm who has the ability to render herself and other objects invisible and can create force fields, her step brother Johnny Storm who possesses the mental ability to control ambient heat energy and the physical ability to transform his entire body, or portions of his body into a fiery, plasma-like state of will and last but not least; Ben Grimm AKA The Thing. The team's big player who possesses a smooth, rock-like form that greatly increases his strength and durability to superhuman levels. Before they started the interview, Both Ben, Reed and Johnny were waiting for Sue to return from grocery shopping but soon decided go on head with interview. The interview was later cut short after they had realized it had been more then an hour since Susan left. Reed offered Peter and Urich too make themselves comfortable in the Baxter Building (Fantastic Four's headquarters) while the the three went on to go search for Sue. But as soon as they left outside, Peter's spider-sense started going off intensely, thinking it might've been the dangerous lab equipment that the team had around the headquarters, Peter tries too shrug it off. As Ben turned on the local news in their living room, the two of them discovered that an an enormous monster was waiting outside of their building they was in. The monster then crashed into the baxter building as the fight between The monster and whats remaining of the Fantastic Four broke loose not long after. As the fight continues, Peter quickly changes into his Spider-Man Suit and gotten Ben Urich away from the danger. Spider-Man then jumped in and helped The team defeat the monster, the team were surprised too see him. As the monster started to retreat, Ben, Reed, Johnny and Spider-Man himself followed it to a gigantic hole in the middle of Central City, leading it down to a underground laboratory. Thinking that's were Sue might be in, the four jumped inside. The four succeeded in reaching Susan Storm as they were met with a gang of molded men and their leader Harvey Allen AKA Mole Man. Mole Man reveled to them that he'd been monitoring The Fantastic Four from the beginning to where they first got their powers and observed the accident that granted them their powers. And As he kidnapped Sue Storm for his research, he became fascinated by the experiment's results of her powers and needed the aid of the other three too see if they could join him in scientific research, thus using the aid of his giant mole monster to lure them to his lab but never expected the "New York menace" Spider-Man too be their with them in which Spidey replied back with "That was a typo, they misspelled HERO." The five of them refused his offer which made Allen angry. He then ordered his Mole-men to do as they wished with the five; however, the combined strength of The Fantastic Four and Spider-Man were far greater then the mole men could handle, and in the subsequent fight, much of the ancient chamber was destroyed. Harvey was sent S.H.I.E.L.D. custody while the members of The Fantastic Four thanked him for dropping by too help out, while Johnny Storm and Spider-Man exchange contact information in case they wanna hang out again. Later as Peter Parker, Peter met back with Ben Urich at the Central City Police Department and took a flight back to New York after they were finish with the interview of The Fantastic Four. Spider-Man vs Doctor Octopus! "Story to be added!" Personality This version of Peter Parker is generally a mature, geeky, and very intelligent 16 year old kid. As Spidey, He is seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. To those in authority, he is seen as an outlaw and vigilante, someone just as dangerous as those he has brought in. Nonetheless, Peter's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and is willing to help anyone in need. Peter is also almost incapable of doing anything evil or unjust, and will struggle against doing such things. He has a strong sense of responsibility and if a person dies around him, he'll become depressed for having failed in his responsibility. He tends to place himself as "The Jokester" in a situation where he'll crack a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. But whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation seriously. Similar his 616 counterpart. He is a very intelligent specifically in science, mathematics, mechanics, biology, and physics. He is smart enough to perfect his father's webbing formula and is capable of constructing his own mechanical web-shooters. He gathers science books and novels such as The Hunger Games and The Hobbit in his room, along with his Spider-Man costume. Peter is capable to come up with clever strategies to beat his opponents due to his scientific expertise. Peter is also a loner. His individualistic style is due to having been a social outcast in his youth. He is also socially awkward and sometimes gets nervous and stutters However, this has gradually lessen with time upon getting his powers. As much as he hates crime and superhumans who use their powers for evil purposes, killing and torturing his enemies is the line he'll never cross. Peter is deeply loyal to his friends and families. Unfortunately his double life often prevents him from being near those he loves, and he can only use his photography position so many times. This causes many to feel that he is actually disloyal and flaky. As much as he hates the thought that they think less of him he knows he must maintain the double life for their safety. Spider-Man's plight was to be misunderstood and persecuted by the very public that he swore to protect. J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of The Daily Bugle, launches an editorial campaign against Spider-Man. Despite the negative publicity and public reception, Peter continued on with his superheroics knowing that the job needed to be done whether people appreciated him or not. |Powers = Spider-Man possesses the powers of a Spider, granted to him from an genetically modified spider. His DNA has been rewritten from that spider giving superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh and numerous arachnid- like abilities. His powers include: *'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation at the base of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity with a sound of a high pitched bell ringing sound. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense does help him preserve his secret identity,so it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does not react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or exhaustion can lose its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome. His spider-sense is so powerful that he can even sense danger from literally miles away. It also seems to slow down time long enough for Peter to come up with a solution. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 10-15 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. He's so strong, that he can send people flying several feet away with just a single kick and is capable of breaking a door with just his fist. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. Spider-Man's muscles are stronger and more efficient as a result of the spider's bite. He is able to easily overpower normal humans, destroy everyday items with one strike, pull apart guns, swing at high velocities on a rope or web, and halt a large bus from crushing civilians. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump higher and farther than a normal human, easily capable of jumping from one building over a street to the next. Spider-Man demonstrated this when he leaped over thirty feet vertically into the air when he first leaped out of the way of an oncoming car. *'Super-Speed:' Spider-Man possesses the proportionate speed of a spider, therefore he is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. With his quick reflexes, it can help him in both hand-to-hand combat and shooting web. He could easily catch up with accelerating cars while on foot. Spider-Man is capable of actually dodging bullets at point blank range. he is also slightly faster than The Lizard. Spider-Man moves faster than the eye can follow. He is so fast he will disappear in a second if someone looks away. *'Superhuman Senses:' His senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with his spider-sense. His eyesight appears to be repaired, discarding his glasses.He also has perfect aim, as his webs never miss, even when he's not looking. While using his spider-sense, he can sense vibrations to detect potential enemies much like most real spiders. His senses are so sharp, that he can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. *'Talons:' Peter possesses short, retractable talons at the tips of his finger nails. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 35 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, in close range. his reflexes is so advanced, he could even dodge some multiple attacks from The Lizard and Vulture's wing Blades. In some cases, Spider-Man was shown to even doge gunfire using just his reflexes without his spider-scense. *'Superhuman Stamina:' He has a greater stamina than a normal human meaning he can perform physical activities for an extended period. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Peter is able to perfectly balance on any object no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. *'Enhanced Hearing:' Peter is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while he hear that it also may warn him of any danger. hearing was superhumanly acute and enabled him to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and he possessed the potential to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a incredibly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. He was capable of sustaining a fall onto a car, and has even been hit through steel and brick walls and survived both with no injury other than a sore body. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's equilibrium, dexterity, and flexibility are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Wall-Crawling:' After being bitten, Peter's skin grows a sharp, "barbed" like material and this allows Peter to cling to surfaces (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) with an upper limit of several tons per finger. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness. He is capable of using this combined with his strength to uproot objects from their place without having to fully use his hands. *'Healing Factor:' Spider-Man's metabolism is greater thus allowing him to heal much faster but not quite as fast as his 616 counterpart for example. It's dialed down a little compared to his other counterparts and it takes him a day or two to recover from physical harm. Although after getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. He may also be more immune to toxins and alcohol and drugs or could lose their effects quicker. It is unknown if his healing is fast enough to effect his aging. *'Immunity:' Thanks to the spider venom that courses in his veins Peter's metabolism rapidly created powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs. and even vampire bites. *'Night Vision:' Spider-Man received enhanced night vision, allowing him to see in pitch-black conditions. *'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Peter's spider-sense improved, creating a psychic alignment with his environment, specifically a more emphatic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders, he is unable to communicate with them directly or command them. |Abilities = *'Genius Intellect:' Peter is very smart, specifically in science, mathematics, mechanics, biology, and physics. He is smart enough to perfect his father's webbing formula and to construct working mechanical web-shooters at age 15. Upon starting his crime-fighting career, he created a device out of a cell phone to listen to police recordings about the crimes that are currently happening. Peter is also capable to come up with clever strategies to beat his opponents due to his scientific expertise. According to Parker his IQ is north of 250. *'Indomitable Will:' Peter has a strong Force of Will, and is almost incapable of doing anything evil or unjust, and will struggle against doing such things. He has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. *'Science Major:' He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, with expertise in applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, and mechanics. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. *'Skilled Photographer:' Peter is a very skilled photographer and works for the Daily Bugle as a photographer. *'Skilled Inventor:' Peter has been able to use his amazing intellect and resources in his basement workshop to create many inventions such as his famous webshooters and Spider-Tracers. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Parker is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium. *'Skilled Combatant:' Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, speed, equilibrium, Spider-sense, and web-shooters, Peter is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allows him to easily take down thugs, cops and even the more physically powerful beings just by combining his superhuman capabilities with his scientifically adept and creative mind. |Strength = Although Peter has not reach to adulthood yet, Peter is currently capable of lifting approximately 10 tons. If Peter does reaches to his adulthood, it would be assumed that he could possibly lift 20 tons like his earth 616 counterpart. |Weaknesses = Mortality, overly protective, Inexperienced. *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment.It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to threats and attacks. *'Bad Luck:' Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, or even get to School on time, (due to his super-heroics), which Peter himself call this"Typical Parker Luck." |ParaphernaliaHeader = |Equipment = *'Web-Shooters:' Peter created devices that he could strap to his wrists that were capable of shooting a special web fluid at high pressure and speed. This mechanism ejects an advanced adhesive, releasing web-fluid in a variety of configurations, including a single rope-like strand to swing from, a net to bind enemies, and a simple glob to foul machinery or blind an opponent. The device has an LED light that lights up whenever Peter shoots his webs. Peter later made some modifications to his web shooters where it could now be encased in electricity to stun his enemies thanks to some tech he got from OsCorp Industries. *'Spider-Man suit': Using his knitting skills, Peter crafts a costume that would make him mobile and to hide his identity when fighting crime but however does not offer much in terms of protection as it can tear easily by impact with objects and more. His costume is a mixed combination with his Earth-120703 counterpart's costume (2012 film version) and the original suit. The web patterns and the 'red arm stripe' is replaced with a single line going down his arm. His webshooters are on the outside of his suit. The mask has plastic lenses with a chrome covering that allow Peter to see out, without letting others see in. The lenses also protect Peter's eyes from dust particles and the glare of the sun while he is swinging through the city, they would also emit a white glow when Spidey himself is hidden in the shadows. And the webbing on the suit is coded with reflective silver and its laced in instead of being raised. *'Web-Cartridges:' A utility belt that Spider-Man don't usually wear, this belt is completely visible on the outside, it holds his web fluids in a way so he can easily make a quick reloading. |Transportation = *'Web-Shooters:' Spider-Man uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. |Weapons = *'Web-Shooters:' Spider-Man's webs can be used to ensnare and immobilize his opponents in combat. Peter later made some modifications to his web shooters where it could now be encased in electricity thanks to some tech he got from OsCorp Indrustries. |Notes = *This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of Marvel Ultiverse and is an adaptation of Peter Parker/Spider-Man. The original character was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko and first appeared in Amazing Fantasy #15. *This counterpart of Spider-Man will get his own Web Comic series on Deviantart.Com/FakeRobin99 |Trivia = *Peter obtained his Spider Powers a year later after the Skrull Invasion. *The year Peter was bitten was in 2012. *His costume is resembles his Earth-120703 counterpart's costume (2012 film version). The only difference's is the eyes of the mask, the spider logos, and the web patterns. *Peter will star in Ultiverse: Spider-Man #1 which is set in 2012, a year after the Invasion. *This version of Spider-Man listens to EDM (Electronic Dance Music) * Spider-Man is sometimes called "The Amazing Spider-Man" by some civilians. . * Peter Parker is 16 years old in this universe. *According to Peter's Facebook, his favorite song is "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco. *Some people believe that Spider-Man is a mutant. *Peter is not an Drake fan. * Unlike his 616 counterpart, this Peter Parker never attempted to profit from his powers. But instead uses his powers to gain popularity and respect from his high school peers by joining the football team instead. |First = Ultiverse: Spider-Man #1|Height2 = |MaritalStatus = Dating|Education = High School|Origin = During a school field trip to the OsCorp Labs, Peter was bitten by a genetically modified spider that was exposed to the Oz Sharp serum. He gained the powers of a spider and strength of a super soldier and vowed a personal fight against crime, Which became unselfish.|PlaceOfBirth = United States of America|Creators = FaKeRoBiN46|AlienRace = Humans|Universe = Earth-981|Custom = The Kingpin, The Shocker, Vulture (Blackie Drago), The Enforcers, Sandman, Rhino (Alex O'Hirn), The Lizard, Luke Carlyle, Kraven, Mole Man, The Gentleman (Gustav Fiers)|CustomLabel = Enemies}} Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:Super Reflexes Category:Articles by FaKeRoBiN46 Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Spider-Verse Category:Animal Traits Category:Webbing Category:Adhesion Category:Heroes Category:Danger Sense Category:Combat Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Super Leaping Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Mutates Category:Characters from Earth-1601 Category:Energy Senses Category:Earth-981 Category:Characters from Earth-981